Two Can Play At That Game
by darrenstooshorttoevencareatall
Summary: In honor of Klaine week on tumblr, this is my Monday submission. A twist on baby Klaine. Set in current times.


In honor of Klaine week, here is my Monday submission. A twist on the baby Klaine prompt.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Cooper…" Blaine grumbled, his eyes staring at the road in front of them as Kurt took a hand off the wheel of his Navigator to lance his fingers with his boyfriend.<p>

"Don't be upset. It was cute. You were cute." Kurt smiled at Blaine before squeezing his hand slightly and focusing on driving.

The boys had been at the Anderson home, snuggled up on the couch watching television when Cooper burst in through the front door. "Guess whose home!"

"Cooper, do you have nothing better to do with your time then drop in?" Blaine yelled, shifting slightly under Kurt. The boys weren't much for PDA around Blaine's family, his father still not 100% okay with his son having a boyfriend. Cuddle time was usually reserved for when they had the house, whither it was Kurt's or Blaine's, to themselves.

Cooper entered the living room, smiling at the two of them. "Well aren't you two adorable. Little brother, you know you love when I visit, so no bitching." He walked through the room, passing behind the couch on his way to the kitchen. "When are mom and dad due home?"

"No idea. Mom soon, dad later on. Said something about a meeting tonight. I wasn't really paying attention this morning." Blaine's relationship with his father was strained, to say the least. Until Mr. Anderson fully came to terms with Blaine's sexuality, it felt like they would always been on the outs with one another.

"Mkay, I'll stick around til then." He reentered the room, bottle of beer in hand. "Do you have those CDs I let you borrow? I need them back. Someone else was asking about them and I figure you've already burned them to your computer."

"Cooper, I'm kinda busy here." Blaine said, his head turned slightly to give his brother a dead pan look from over the top of the couch. "I'll get them later." He said with finality, snuggling closer to Kurt, who, by the grin on his face, was enjoying this as much as Cooper was.

"Oh, I'll keep Kurtsie busy while you find them. If you don't get them now, we will both forget then its an endless cycle of me asking, you pushing it off, and us forgetting." As much as he hated to admit it, Cooper was right. With a sigh, Blaine kissed the crown of Kurt's head, happy the boy had gone light on the styling wax today, and stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute. Try not to traumatize my boyfriend, okay Cooper?"

"Traumatize? B, do you even know me? Like I would ever do anything to personally scar Kurtsie's psyche." Cooper waited til his brother left the room before muttering. "Yours on the other hand, is free game."

"What was that, Cooper?" Kurt asked, sitting up on the couch and stretching slightly.

"Nothing nothing!" Coop grinned, walking over to the book shelf across the room. He grabbed a scrapbook before joining Kurt on the couch. "You want to see Blaine's baby pictures?"

As much as Kurt knew Blaine would not like the idea, his curiosity got the best of him. He had always wondered with if Blaine had worn bowties and hair gel as a child as well. He nodded slowly, Coop opening up the book with an evil grin.

Turns out Blaine's sense in fashion was just as dapper when he was a child. Or maybe Mama Anderson still felt the need to dress him. Either way, little Blaine was adorable. Kurt flipped through pages of pictures, ranging was infant Blaine naked in the bathtub to his first day of school. There were the customary pictures of his in a diaper, spaghetti spilled in front of him with sauce covering his face and body along with those JCPenny's shots every family seemed to have.

"I think this one is my favorite." Kurt said, pointing at one of Blaine and Cooper as children, Cooper hugging Blaine on a beach. The two of them looked happy, this picture probably one of the last ones taken before they because the brotherly need to constantly pick on each other set in.

"I think there is one of him running around naked towards the front of the book. You can see all his bits an-"

"COOPER!" Blaine stood at the entrance to the room, 6 or 7 CDs in his arms. He rushed over, dropping the music on Coopers lap before grabbing the book out of Kurt's hands. "You are the worst. Oh my god, really." He slammed the book shut and put it back on the shelf.

Kurt's phone went off on the coffee table, Pink's Perfect ringing out as the phone vibrated across the table. "Thank god!" Blaine nearly shrieked, seeing the call was from Burt. Which meant it was probably Kurt's father reminding him about Friday night family dinner. Burt had invited Blaine tonight, happy to have someone to talk to since Finn was off with Puck.

"Lets go before he attempts to pull out the old family movies." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, his face red from his blushing. The boys made their way out of the car, Blaine glaring at Cooper from where his brother leaned against the door frame.

"We'll talk when you get home, Little Brother!" Coop waved before going back inside the Anderson home.

Before Blaine knew it, they were parked in Kurt's driveway. "I don't see why you are embarrassed, we all have baby pictures. Plus, you were cute as a kid. I liked the bowties." Kurt smiled, bringing their interlaced hands to his lips, kissing the back of Blaine's hand.

"I guess it's just the principle of the thing. It's hard to find someone sexy when you've seen them as a naked child." Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think there is anything I could see that would make me think you aren't sexy." Blaine nodded, a smile finally finding itself on his face as he leaned across the console to cup Kurt's face and kiss him gently. "Come on, dad with get all persnickety if we take forever getting inside." Kurt said as he pulled back, pecking Blaine's lips a few times before opening his door to let the cool spring air embrace them.

The boys went inside, Burt welcoming them from the kitchen where Carol was working with him to get dinner ready. It took all of 20 minutes for everything to be on the table, which had been set by the boys since they had nothing better to do.

Dinner went the same as any other times Burt invited Blaine over. The two of them talked about sports, Kurt and Carol talking about fashion or something else current in their world. Blaine didn't mind, it was nice. His family rarely did normal sit down dinners since his father ended up working late more often than not.

As dinner came to a close, Blaine got an idea, a way to get even for what happened with Cooper. After they finished eating, it was up to the boys to clear the table. Kurt began to push Blaine towards the door once the dishes were soaking. "I got this, you go hang out with dad." Blaine would have opened his mouth to argue, but Kurt kissed him sweetly before he got the chance. "Go."

Blaine smiled and nodded, trying to figure out how he could get Burt to fall into his plan. He sat on the couch, Burt in his chair. "Hey Mr. Hummel, I have a question."

"Blaine, I told you that you could call me Burt. You are already family in this house. You calling me Mr. Hummel is like Finn calling me that. What's on your mind?"

Blaine fought the urge to remind Burt that Finn wasn't dating the man's son, just shrugging instead. "Do you have any baby pictures of Kurt? My brother made it a point to show Kurt mine earlier today and I felt like me seeing his would make us even."

Burt smiled and nodded, pointing at the desk on the other side of the living room. "There should be a box of photos in the bottom drawer. Open the center drawer to unlock the bottom one." Blaine retrieved the pictures, Carol finally joining them in the living room when Blaine pulled out a few pictures, smiling at them.

At the top of the stack, were ones from when Kurt looked to be around 8 or 9, his sense of fashion looking similar to what he wore now, though toned down just a little. Looks like Blaine wasn't the only one who wore bowties as a child, though he guessed Kurt choice his. Going deeper in, he pulled out true baby pictures, flipping through glossy photos on a chubby cheeked baby in several situation. Kiddie pools in the back yard, on Burt's lap at a baseball game, and his own bathtub photos in the mix.

"Why do all parents feel the need to take pictures of their kids in the tub?" Blaine asked, showing the picture to Burt.

The man simply shrugged, chuckling as he set the photo on the coffee table. "No idea, but you'll understand when you have some of your own."

"Our own what?" Kurt froze as he entered the room, seeing what was in Blaine's hand. "Blaine Anderson. Really. Is this pay back?" He threw the wash cloth he had been using to dry his hands over his shower, joining Blaine and Carol on the couch.

"Maybe. Like you said, there is nothing to be embarrassed of." Kurt wrinkled his nose at Blaine as he picked up a few of the photos off the coffee table.

"Well, I was a cuter baby. Look at me, I was adorable. And wore more cloths than a certain infant." Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt before chuckling and pulling out the next picture. His laughter caught in his throat as he saw what the picture was of.

A brunette woman held a 6 year old Kurt in her lap, sitting on the grass of a hill. Kurt smiled brightly as his mother hugged him, her face holding a scrunchy smile Blaine had seen on Kurt's face a million times. Before he could comment, Kurt grabbed it gently from his hands.

"You okay?" Blaine couldn't read Kurt's expression as he looked over the picture. He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. I mean, I miss her from time to time, but this is good. I remember this day. We went for a picnic, mom and I laid on the blanket looking at clouds for the longest time while dad read the paper." Kurt handed the picture to Burt, who smiled in return.

"I remember that day too." Burt said simply, placing on the photo on the table with the others. They went through more pictures before Blaine's phone buzzed, his own parents wondering when he would be home. With a few goodbyes to Burt and Carol, the boys left, Kurt driving Blaine home.

Parking next to Cooper's sports car, Blaine and Kurt exchanged a few sweet kisses before Blaine opened his door. "I love you." He muttered, Kurt giving him an 'I love you too' in reply. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt nodded and Blaine stepped out of the car. "And for the record, I rocked bowties way harder as a kid." He smirked, shutting the door and waving as Kurt backed out of the driveway.


End file.
